


Some mistakes are for the better

by Kaddi



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IT'S PLATONIC, dont let the summary fool you, pure platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakon, personally, thinks of himself as a very reasonable person. That includes staying up way too late to marathon some sappy show and falling asleep to avoid problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some mistakes are for the better

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere someone help me. There is basically nobody who ships these two except me.  
> As I said, this is all platonic. Because I love platonic fluff.

Sakon was cuddled up on his bed after having marathoned another show. He should be careful that this did not become a bad habit of his. After all it was already close to two in the morning and he had school today too. While it was true that he did not really study, he was still intent on graduating. All those years of suffering would not go to waste. A yawn left his lips and he stretched a bit. Actually he was too comfy to stand up and change. This bed has not felt this soft and warm in years. Probably. His mobile phone started buzzing against his leg and he unsuccessfully tried to fish it out from between the dozens of blankets. No luck, however. It was simply out of reach. Sakon would have left it there, but the vibrations against his thighs were way too annoying to ignore. Grumbling he sat up and unlocked it. Oh. Shit. Displayed on the screen was a short message from his friend. However, to him it seemed very important that Sakon replied as fast as possible and his messages got more and more insulting, as if that would make him reply faster. A pout formed on his lips. Had his friend not considered that maybe his phone was dead? Or _he_ was dead? Or _asleep_? Apparently not. Sakon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Better send an answer soon. He typed some kind of confirmation and went to check if he got any other message. Thankfully not, and he had just locked his screen when it lit up again, this time with a colorful insult. The man sighed, swiped his fingers over the phone once more. He tipped on his friend's contact. “I love you” , he wrote, as he always did simply to annoy the other. He threw his phone back into the mess of blankets and stretched. Now he might as well go change, he was up already.

 

The next morning came way too soon. Did he even sleep? It sure as hell did not seem so. Dragging himself out of his bed was hell, his hair was even worse. But at least that was how all of his days usually started, so no challenges that required excessive thinking.

After a while he emerged from the bathroom and felt considerably better. Sure, he was still tired, and going to school still seemed like a terrible idea, but he could see better and after a splash of cold water his brain functioned again. While stuffing his mouth with breakfast, he went back to his room to pack his school bag and check his phone. To his dismay, he had to discover that it had died on him. He scowled. There was no way he could charge it up before school, so he would have to survive without it. Maybe he should try this book stuff Katsuie was always talking about. Who knows? He would find some way to entertain himself.

As he arrived at school and entered his classroom, he immediately knew something was wrong. Instead of the small groups usually scattered about, the students stood in one large circle.

“Yo, what's up?” , he called. A few people turned to greet him, others ignored him to continue their heated discussion.

“Hey, Sakon” , Katsuie greeted him with a smile. Motochika slapped his back, hard, he may add.

“So, what's up with all this?” , Sakon repeated his question. Motochika's eyes lit up.

“Okay, you're not gonna believe this. You know Ieyasu right? Of course you do, I introduced you. Anyway, nobody ever confessed to him, right? Dunno why. But guess what happened yesterday? Someone fucking confessed to him!”

Sakon was confused. This had never happened before. Ieyasu was this kind of unremarkable guy. Very nice, kind to about everyone. But he never seemed interested in a romantic relationship, and nobody ever confessed to him. Everybody kind of saw him as a friend. Although he was hot, and his personality topped it of.

“Okay wow, I really don't believe this” , he finally answered. “How did they anyway. And you know who?”

Motochika shook his head.

“We have no clue, that's what were talking about actually. To be honest, we don't even know for sure if he really got a confession. But this morning he was red in the face and constantly smiling, like more smiley than usual.”

Ah. So this was simply gossip again. And Sakon was actually getting excited.

“Maybe we should just go and ask him during break” , Katsuie suggested.

“Yeah sure, if he's not swarmed by all the others” , Motochika agreed, and it was settled. At that moment the teacher entered the room and everybody headed to their respective seats.

 

Break came sooner than Sakon expected, maybe because he almost fell asleep during the lesson. Okay, perhaps he really should go to sleep sooner. The moment the bell sounded he left with Katsuie and Motochika in search of Ieyasu. He should be around somewhere. They searched for a while, but did not even catch a glimpse of the man.

“Seriously, where could he be?” , Sakon wondered. He was not at any of his usual places. Not in the cafeteria, not in the library, not on the roof. Was he sick? No, that could not be. People saw him this morning. But he was red in the face, maybe he got a fever and left during the lesson? Truth be told Sakon worried a bit. However there was nothing they could do. Motochika tried calling him but to no avail. They will have to try later or tomorrow.

 

After a long day, Sakon arrived home. While they did not find Ieyasu in school, the man at least finally answered Motochika. Apparently he was fine and just needed some time for himself. Well, whatever floated his boat. Sakon kind of understood. It must be exhausting to be around people all the time, he himself was happy with the few friends he had. But, first things first. It was time to immerse himself in the internet. His phone should be charged up by now too. Gracefully, Sakon threw himself on his bed and turned it on. A few notifications popped up and he skimmed through them. Huh, that was weird. Motochika never answered him last night. Oh well, the grey-haired man must have been tired too. Sakon would probably be as well, after mindlessly raging against his friend. He settled comfortably into his blankets and surfed the web. A few hours passed and he was in the middle of turning on his other side because his left arm had become stiff, when Motochika texted him. What could he want?

“Why'd you never answered me last night?” , the text read. Huh? But he did. A quick scroll upwards revealed that the last message had indeed been Motochika's. The one he swore he had answered with a sarcastic “I love you”. Maybe he had been too tired and imagined answering? Seemed like it. Sakon smashed his head into his pillow. This was a clear sign. From today onwards, no more marathons on school days. No more. An exasperated sigh left him. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he almost jumped at the feeling. A quick glance at the screen revealed another message. This time though, it was not from his friend. Confused, because normally only Motochika texted him, Sakon checked it. What he saw confused him even more, before he mentally cursed.

“I think I love you too!!” , showed brightly on his screen. Oh shit. So he did send that text after all. Only to the wrong person. How could this have happened!? Moreover, who loved him back!? He did not name this particular contact, he had probably been too lazy, but now he did not know who responded. This was big news. Nobody had ever loved him. He rolled around on his bed. Shit. What if tomorrow _he_ was the talk of the school. Wait. Nobody had to know. Perhaps this person told nobody. Maybe he could sort this out! It would be awkward, sure, and Sakon simply wanted to curl up in his bed and _not_ face the confrontation ahead, but it was something that had to be done. Just... not now.

 

Sakon woke up startled by his phone ringing. A quick look to the clock revealed it was only five pm. Huh, so he fell asleep. That's one way to avoid problems. He picked up without looking at the number and croaked out a tired greeting.

“Ah, hello Sakon! It's me, Ieyasu.”

“Oh... Hey Ieyasu” , he mumbled, “What's up?”

“I was wondering if I could... come over?” , Ieyasu asked. The uncertainty in his voice itched him.

“Yeah sure... You know where I live? You can come over right now, if you want.”

“That's a relief. I am actually standing in front of your door, but I thought I should give you a call first.”

Sakon mused over it but didn't comment. He simply told his friend he would come open the door. Stumbling out of bed, he hurried to the mirror. Okay, he still looked presentable. Then he continued to the door and opened it. Indeed, Ieyasu stood there, fidgeting a bit.

“Hey. Come on in” , Sakon greeted, and the both of them trotted back inside to his room. Once there he sat on the bed and motioned for Ieyasu to join him.

“So... There a reason you came over?”

“Indeed there is. You see, I wanted to talk it over in person, too.”

Sakon was confused. As far as he knew he had nothing to discuss with the man but told him with a nod to continue. Ieyasu started fidgeting again,

“You see, I thought I might have confused you! I use that expression very often, but that doesn't mean I want to pursue a romantic relationship!” , he exclaimed.

Wait, was this about that message? Oh my gosh, it was, wasn't it? But... Wasn't this amazing!? Sakon sighed in relief.

“I'm glad” , he muttered.

“But from what I know, you're a great person. So, maybe, we could hang out more often?”

Sakon grinned.

“That'd be awesome. I was kinda worried it came of wrong when I sent that message so suddenly” , he responded laughing. A little white lie, but Ieyasu didn't need to know. Actually, it was better he didn't know. With the way the man was beaming, Sakon didn't want to break the picture and say it was an accident. So what? Ieyasu was a great guy, and there was nothing stopping Sakon from loving him.


End file.
